


At First Blush

by millsandcrane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millsandcrane/pseuds/millsandcrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt I received on tumblr: what about Dira + first kiss? Like with lots of blushing and adorableness. </p>
<p>Kira's back home during the College break. She's not expecting to find a friend in Derek Hale. But she can't fight off the unpredictable attraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At First Blush

Kira’s boots were encrusted with mud and blades of grass. Her clothes were drenched due to the downpour. Her eyes wandered back and forth from Derek’s face, and the rain drops falling on the pavement outside. She leaned her back against the doorframe of her house and crossed her arms.

“Hey- Derek, thanks for taking me home,” She said softly.

“It’s not a problem,” Derek shrugged.

“You didn’t have to throw yourself in front of the creature,” Kira continued. “You could have died.”

“I did it, because you were in danger, ” He replied. “I care about you. I would never let anything hurt you.” 

Her cheeks grew warm. She fiddled with her fingers nervously. 

Kira set her gaze on Derek and opened her mouth to say something, but closed it after a second. She really didn’t know what to say. 

He shifted closer to her and tucked a damp strand of hair behind her ear. The tips of his ears burned red and he looked kind of flushed. He backed away. 

"I’m sorry, it was just-" Derek stared down at his hands. "That was embarrassing, I didn’t mean-" He paused and shook his head. "I should stop talking." 

"It’s okay," Kira laughed. "My hair was annoying me anyway." 

Derek smiled slightly. “Thanks you know, for stabbing that thing while it had me pinned down,” 

"You saved me first," Kira insisted. She couldn’t help but smile. 

A whole draft of Wendigos had flooded into Beacon Hills over the past few weeks. It had basically become the perfect hunting ground for them. Luckily Kira, well both her and Derek had tracked down their location to an old factory on the outskirts of town.

The partnership was unlikely, but unbreakable after they had run into each other while doing their own investigation. 

So much for a relaxing College break. She should have gone with Scott and everyone else to holiday in Mexico. But no, she had let her parents guilt-trip her into spending quality time with them. 

And now she had become sort of friends with Derek. A weird, slightly awkward attraction was a better description. 

"Do you want coffee?" Kira asked, coming to realisation that it was probably a polite thing to do. 

"I’m fine," Derek shrugged. "In fact, I should probably get going." 

"Oh… okay," Kira hoped she didn’t sound too disappointed. 

After an intense debate in her head on deciding whether on not to hug him goodbye, she decided that it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world. 

She slowly spread out her arms and leaned forwards. Derek stared at her confusedly and took a step back.

Her arms swung back to her sides and she felt  _humiliated_. Whatever made her think this was a good idea? 

"I was- oh god, trying to, um, hug you bye," At this moment Kira wanted to literally die. This was so bad. So, so bad. 

“ _Oh,”_ Derek stuttered with the sudden realisation. “I’m just not used to- I’m terrible at this. I’m terrible at people. Jesus, I am sorry.” 

They both laughed nervously. 

"Well, I’ll see you later, Derek," Kira just wanted to crawl into bed and bang her head against the pillow because this memory would surely haunt her for life. She was already cringing. 

A silence hung between them for several moments. 

"Wait," Derek said. His tone was low and curious and he walked up close to her. 

"Can I try something?" He added. 

There was a sudden rush of anxiety in the pit of Kira’s stomach. She concentrated on his lips.  He was taller than her, so she couldn’t help it. 

Derek’s fingers faintly touched her jaw and she felt herself blushing again. 

"Is this okay?" Derek asked. 

She nodded. “Go for it,” 

He swooped down and kissed her sweetly. Her hands reached up to cup his face and she couldn’t help smiling when they broke away. The next kiss was deeper, his beard rough against her smooth skin. The one after that, Kira’s back was on the wall with her fingers in Derek’s hair. 

They stopped after that. 

"Do you want to go on a d-" Derek began. 

Kira interrupted, leaving a kiss on his cheek. 

"Yes," 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you enjoyed!!! I appreciate and love all kudos and comments. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
